Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to wearable technology and, in particular, to virtual reality gloves having embedded capacitive micro-sensors.
Description of the Related Art
Wearable electronic technology is currently a rapidly growing field. Examples of wearable technology include smart watches, continuous medical monitors, activity and fitness monitors, and clothing that incorporates environmental sensors. Techno-clothing includes virtual reality garments such as headgear featuring heads-up displays, computerized glasses, and wired smart gloves used for virtual reality gaming. Some commercially available smart gloves include motion sensors that incorporate optical input/output devices, micro-electromechanical system (MEMS) sensors, or miniature gyroscopes. However, commercially available smart gloves tend to be thick, bulky, and hard to take on and off a user's hand. Furthermore, because of the wide range of motion of the hand, durability and reliability are particularly challenging for designers of smart gloves.